<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forevermore Revenge by caplanbuckybarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968001">Forevermore Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes'>caplanbuckybarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Murder, Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You visit the man who killed your parents two years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forevermore Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal clinks in a slow rhythm as he struts along the crowded corridor. On either side of him, prisoners yell and spit in his direction. He does little to care. He’s been summoned and for what, he doesn’t know. He’s a trial coming up in a few weeks for a murder he didn’t commit. Or that’s what he’s been trying to convince the judge and jury.</p><p>He’s being pushed through the hallways until he reaches a phone booth. He’s forced to sit down in a plastic chair before he sneers at your face. Your face is one of the few he remembers from his killing spree two years prior. You were younger back than, but you’ve grown into a boisterous beauty.</p><p>His tongue darts out of his mouth and wets his lips before he reaches for the phone and places it to his ear. “Hello, Clarice,” he mocks, a snort escapes his nostrils. He watches your throat bob as you swallow vomit as your grip tightens on the receiver in your hand. You’d wanted to come back and face the man who murdered your family. You’d wanted to tell this man to rot in hell. But as his green eyes met your own, your voice caught in your throat. “What brought you here today, hmm?” The man does little to show his sympathy and it churns your stomach.</p><p>“You killed my family, Dean Winchester.” You finally mumble, grip tight on the receiver, your fingers start to hurt. “And I want you to know that I will never forgive you. I hope you rot in here. I’ll make damn sure of it.”</p><p>He cocks his head to the right and then the left. He’s analyzing you. He’s sizing you up. He’s eating you alive with his stare and it takes you every muscle in your body to keep from shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“You wrote me letters.” He reminisced. “I have them taped to the wall; begging me to apologize for the deed.” His tongue darts out and rests between his teeth as a sneer curls at his lips. “And I won’t; you’re sorely mistaken in coming here. And guess what, Y/N,” the way he speaks your name forces a shiver to spiral down your back and you can’t control it. “When I walk out of here, I’ll be sure to gouge your eyes out of your head.” You don’t look back as the phone drops from your hands and you sprint away in fear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>